The present invention relates to a cup holder for use in a conveyance.
A cup holder for a conveyance in the past was, for example, provided for use by rear-seat passengers on the rear surface of a console box installed between the left and right front seats of a vehicle. (Refer to the Japanese laid-open patent application publication H6-115392 for similar technology.)
In a cup holder of the past, however, because the pair of left and right holders were merely housed within a case stacked vertically, the vertical width of the case was large, making it difficult to install the holders in a conveyance which provided only a limited amount of usable space.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention, in view of related art, to provide a cup holder for a conveyance that features small dimensions in the horizontal and vertical directions.